


Step by step, bit by bit

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :D, Drabble, IDF Drabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Sourlinski zabiję Cię, nieformalny tytuł: Scotty doesn't know, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles nigdy nie powiedział Scottowi, skąd tak naprawdę znał Dereka."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step by step, bit by bit

**Author's Note:**

> Mój mini wkład w International Fanworks Day :) Drabble na 100 słów. Enjoy!

Stiles nigdy nie powiedział Scottowi, skąd tak naprawdę znał Dereka, który pewnego dnia zaskoczył ich w lesie, szukających zgubionego inhalatora. Scott nie pytał, Stiles nie mówił. Nie zdradzał cudzych tajemnic. 

Stiles nigdy nie powiedział Scottowi, że poznał Dereka w poczekalni ich wspólnego terapeuty, kiedy obaj starali poradzić sobie ze stratą najbliższych. W każdy wtorek i co drugi piątek.

Stiles nigdy nie powiedział Scottowi, kiedy naprawdę poznał Dereka, w czasie ich długich rozmów o wszystkim i o niczym. Codziennie po trochu.

Stiles nigdy nie powiedział Scottowi, kiedy zakochał się w Dereku. Nawet teraz, stojąc na ślubnym kobiercu, czekając aby go poślubić.


End file.
